


Halt mich fest

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, wtffootball2019lvl6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Новогоднее волшебство иногда оказывается чем-то совершенно обыденными и банальным, но именно тем, чего ты так ждёшь. Например — звонком со знакомого номера и коротким «Спустишься вниз? Я жду в машине на парковке»





	Halt mich fest

Новогоднее волшебство иногда оказывается чем-то совершенно обыденными и банальным, но именно тем, чего ты так ждёшь. Например — звонком со знакомого номера и коротким «Спустишься вниз? Я жду в машине на парковке». И то, почему он оказался в новогоднюю ночь в Гётеборге, даже не удивляет.   
«Откуда ты знаешь, где я?»   
В ответ совершенно будничное: «В наше время все знают, что такое геотэги».  
Спустя минуту Сэм уже на парковке в спешно накинутой на плечи куртке и с телефоном в руках, но звонить не нужно, потому что Стейн стоит у маленького серого «Мерседеса» из проката, и он сейчас здесь один, потому что все веселятся в ресторане, празднуя наступление две тысячи восемнадцатого, и не собираются никуда уезжать. Бежать — очень по-детски, но плевать, Сэм уже достаточно выпил, чтобы не думать о том, как выглядит, и чтобы искренне броситься в объятия, сразу целуя.  
Это самый лучший подарок, это настоящее волшебство, и чтобы описать свои эмоции, просто не хватает сил. Сэм всхлипывает, повисает на Стейне, шепчущем: «Извини, что так нагло, просто не смог больше ждать».  
— Я лживый эгоист и не заслуживаю тебя. Но я так рад, что ты приехал.  
— ‎Я же обещал.  
— ‎И ты встречал новый год один?  
— ‎На главной площади. Для разнообразия это даже интересно — быть среди толпы совершенно незнакомых людей, когда часы пробивают полночь.  
— ‎А твои? Где они?  
— ‎У бабушки. Отпустили меня.  
— ‎Я люблю тебя. Стейн, я действительно люблю тебя.  
— ‎Знаю, Сэм. Садись в машину. Или тебе нужно ещё забрать что-то?  
Сэм задумался на секунду и помотал головой.  
— Нет. Бумажник с собой, а зарядник для телефона одолжу у тебя, если что.  
— ‎Возможно, тебе понадобится запасная одежда, но у меня есть лишний свитер.  
Сэм теперь смотрел на него удивлённо.  
— Запасная? Мы едем куда-то? Надолго?  
Стейн улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Да. Я решил, что тебе тоже нужно сменить обстановку. Поехали, у нас два часа до самолёта.  
Это действительно сказка. Сон. Он не заслужил этого. Но почему-то получает. Может, по ошибке.  
— Куда летим?  
— ‎Швейцарские Альпы. Санкт-Моритц. Я был там как-то с друзьями.  
Сэм просто ещё раз ткнулся губами в его губы, усмехнулся.  
— Я не захватил с собой лыжи.  
Стейн, конечно же, не удержался. Поцеловал, прижал к себе.  
— Ничего, если захочешь покататься, найдём что-нибудь.  
— На сколько дней?  
Стейн держал его за щёку и улыбался.  
— До четвёртого. Но если захочешь, можешь уехать раньше.  
Сэм резко помотал головой. Это какая-то безумная авантюра.  
— Не захочу.  
— ‎Тогда поехали.  
Оторваться даже на пару секунд было сложно. Сэм вздохнул, сделал шаг назад, позволяя Стейну обойти машину, а сам сел на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнулся.  
Нужно было позвонить Ребекке, сказать, что он прямо сейчас уезжает на четыре дня, но духу всё не хватало. Сэм всё сидел, то листая список вызовов, то глядя в окно на расцветающие в тёмном небе фейерверки. Пусть даже она знает, пусть поняла, к кому Сэм бежал, едва одевшись, это всё равно предательство. Очередное и не последнее.  
Видимо, он колебался достаточно долго, чтобы Стейн не выдержал и осторожно переложил руку с рукоятки переключения передач на колено Сэма.  
— Не можешь решиться?  
Сэм молча кивнул, повернувшись к нему, но Стейн смотрел на дорогу.  
— Позвони. Не мне давать тебе советы в этом случае, но тебе будет проще.  
Сэм просунул ладонь под руку Стейна, пальцы между пальцев, сжал крепко, продолжая смотреть на его сосредоточенный профиль. Если он любит этого человека и ничего не может с этим поделать, нужно хотя бы быть честным с теми, кого это затрагивает. Это правильно. Даже если это больно.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм выбрал из списка номер Ребекки и нажал на кнопку вызова.  
Она ответила быстро, и было слышно стук каблуков туфель, в которых она встречала новый год.  
— Бекки, привет. Извини, что сбежал. Просто... Стейн приехал, забрал меня, и мы уедем. До четвёртого.  
Ребекка помолчала и вздохнула.  
— Езжай. Хорошо вам отдохнуть, ладно?  
Голос её звучал натянуто и сипло. Сэм прикусил губу и ещё сильнее сжал ладонь Стейна. Это хоть немного придавало сил.  
— Спасибо. Прости меня, ладно? Я не должен был тебя так бросать. Хоть мы и договаривались.  
Она медленно вздохнула.  
— ‎Всё хорошо, Сэм. Я знала, на что подписывалась. Отдыхай. Я рада за тебя. С Новым годом.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Сэм что-то ещё скажет, Ребекка положила трубку.  
Получилось даже хуже, чем Сэм рассчитывал. Она точно не заслужила того, чтобы её бросали одну в новогоднюю ночь. Ну окей, пусть не совсем одну, с друзьями, но это мало что меняет.  
Настроение снова поменялось, теперь в неприятную сторону, но в то же время Сэм чувствовал себя слишком на своём месте. С тем, с кем должен быть.  
— Я должен чувствовать себя виноватым, наверно, но единственное, что меня беспокоит — это что ты расстраиваешься, — Стейн повернул голову, улыбнулся устало. — Я мог бы отвезти тебя назад, но я не хочу. Я... я с восемнадцати лет не делал ничего по-настоящему дикого. А сейчас делаю и... и не жалею. Ни на секунду.  
Сэм наблюдал, как он снова отворачивается, как бессознательно касается затылка.  
— Я тоже не жалею. Это другое. И я не хочу назад.  
Стейн ожидаемо усмехнулся, мимолётом погладил Сэма по щеке и опять уставился на пустынную в этот час дорогу.

Народу в аэропорту оказалось меньше, чем Сэм ожидал — видимо, проводить новогоднюю ночь в дороге было мало желающих. И все казались какими-то восторженно-растерянными, как будто бы все без исключения немного пьяные или под кайфом. Или просто вдохновлены наступлением нового года и ждут в своей жизни непременных перемен.  
Сэм был просто застигнут врасплох. Он не очень верил, что Стейн приедет, хотя и надеялся, искренне надеялся. И уж тем более не ожидал, что они поедут куда-то.  
Посадку ждали в единственном открытом кафе, пили кофе и бездумно смотрели клипы на экране над барной стойкой. Уже начало хотеться спать, и Сэм заставлял себя не дремать и не залипать. Получалось так себе, и в конце концов он повернулся к Стейну и спросил то, что заинтересовало его ещё в машине:  
— А что дикое ты делал в восемнадцать?  
Стейн, тоже придя в себя, повернулся к нему, хмыкнул.  
— Летом, во время каникул, мы с двумя друзьями поехали автостопом в Германию. Делали много глупостей, курили травку, трахались втроём, тусовались с какими-то хиппи и панками, танцевали в каких-то непонятных маленьких клубах в подозрительных местах...  
Сэм фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Ни за что бы не подумал!  
Стейн наклонил голову, приподнял одну бровь.  
— Почему?  
Сэм не знал. Почему-то просто не думал о том, что Стейн мог делать что-то... такое. Хотя, собственно, почему бы и нет?  
— Не знаю. Просто не думал об этом. Слишком привык видеть тебя серьёзным семейными человеком, наверно. А насчёт трахаться втроём?  
— ‎Интересно?  
— ‎Ещё бы!  
Незаметно пихнув Сэма коленом под столом, Стейн допил свой американо и заговорщически улыбнулся.  
— Нас было трое, два парня и девушка. Нам хотелось экспериментов. Возможно, мы были под чем-то. По крайней мере, в первый раз. До сих пор до конца не понимаю, что тогда чувствовал и о чём думал, но точно помню, что мне ужасно нравилось с ним целоваться.  
Сэм покачал головой. Этого стоило ожидать.  
— Это был единственный твой опыт с парнем до меня?  
— ‎Да. И я после всего был почти уверен, что последний.  
— ‎Не понравилось?  
— ‎Наоборот. Но... не знаю. Это всё было слишком сложно. К тому же когда мы вернулись домой, почти сразу начался сезон, и у нас не было времени всё осмыслить и, может, обсудить, а потом стало поздно, и наши пути разошлись. Сейчас мы поздравляем друг друга с рождеством и раз в пару лет выбираемся куда-нибудь выпить.  
— ‎А девушка?  
Взгляд Стейна на секунду стал странным, как будто он ожидал, что Сэм уже знает ответ, но Сэм не знал.  
— Это была Лоннеке. С ней мы после этого тоже пару лет почти не общались, но потом... как-то так получилось.  
Подобрать слова было сложно, Сэм почему-то чувствовал себя неуютно, и одновременно очень интимно. Ему доверили самое сокровенное, самое личное. Позволили увидеть с той стороны, с которой едва ли кто-то видел.  
— Значит... она знает о тебе всё?  
Стейн смерил Сэма внимательным взглядом.  
— Почти.  
Пауза не затянулась слишком надолго только потому что через пару минут объявили посадку на их рейс.  
Сэм чувствовал себя виноватым. Чувствовал себя эгоистом, по прихоти укравшим чужое счастье, чужую жизнь. Из-за которого чьи-то монолитные и крепкие отношения дали пока тончайшую трещину. И она будет только увеличиваться, если он не уйдёт. Но уходить не хочется, хотя это было бы правильно и разумно. Честно по отношению к женщине, каждый раз так искренне радушно принимавшей его в своём доме. Честно по отношению к мальчишкам, которые каждый раз так радовались его приходу и непременно уговаривали поиграть с ними в приставку или погонять мяч. Нельзя предавать тех, кто тебе доверяет. Нельзя. Это худшее, что ты можешь сделать. Но как заставить себя разлюбить? Как заставить себя перестать фокусироваться на одном-единственном человеке, как будто кроме него в мире нет никого? И как бы ни было стыдно и неловко, он всё равно здесь, садится в самолёт до Цюриха, мимолётом хватая Стейна за бедро, и чувствует себя счастливым несмотря ни на что.  
Едва только успели взлететь, стюардесса в красной униформе принесла шампанское и поздравила с новым годом. Сэм наконец-то осознал, что это правда. Что они действительно летят вдвоём чёрт знает куда в новогоднюю ночь, оставив друзей и родных. Это ли не волшебство вне Хогвартса?  
— С Новым годом, — Сэм коснулся своим бокалом его. — Я люблю тебя.  
Стейн улыбнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я хочу сказать, что тоже тебя люблю?  
Можно было бы позволить ему прикрыться этой формальной вежливостью, этой осторожной предупреждающей фразой. Сэм должен был это сделать, и в другой момент так бы и поступил, дав Стейну шанс остаться в давно оговорённых рамках отношений двух любовников. Но сейчас — только их ночь, они в самолёте, они сделали то, что разрушает привычную систему их жизни. И поэтому можно позволить себе просить того, чего так хочется.  
— Тогда скажи это.  
Стейн тоже мог бы отказаться, покачать головой, зная, что Сэм не обидится — он и правда бы не обиделся и даже не расстроился, он ждал этого, — мог бы оставить на том же уровне, что и были. Но он тоже, видимо, решил, что можно. Что пора.  
— Я люблю тебя, Сэм.  
На высоте десяти тысяч метров над уровнем моря, в новогоднюю ночь, ставшую и правда очень символической.  
Сэм закрыл глаза и молча выпил весь бокал. Он такой идиот, они сумасшедшие, начиная с того, что если кто-то их услышит, увидит, узнает... но плевать.  
— Ты же говорил, что не хочешь обманывать меня насчёт любви, — всё ещё с закрытыми глазами, решаясь открыть их только когда Стейн начал говорить.  
— ‎Тогда я не был уверен. Но все эти дни я думал об этом. Серьёзно думал. И большей ложью будет этого не признать.  
Сэм помотал головой. Наверно, не стоило так одним махом выпивать всё сразу, теперь его опять повело.  
— Ты странный.  
Стейн хмыкнул, допил своё шампанское.  
— Ты тоже.  
Хотелось поцеловать его, так сильно, что на секунду даже мелькнула шальная мысль забить на то, что мимо опять проходит стюардесса, что позади них тоже кто-то сидит. Но разум и осторожность всё же взяли своё.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Очень.  
Стейн улыбнулся.  
— Можем уйти в туалет.  
— ‎Это будет ещё более компрометирующе.  
Дождавшись, пока стюардесса пройдёт мимо, Сэм быстро приложился к губам Стейна и уселся поудобнее, чувствуя на себе его пристальный смеющийся взгляд.

Весь полёт неожиданно проспали, Сэм как-то очень уютно устроился на плече Стейна и отрубился, и Стейн не побеспокоил его ни разу, хотя наверняка устал сидеть в одной позе.  
Проснувшись от деликатного прикосновения к плечу и мягкого женского голоса, сообщившего, что самолёт заходит на посадку, и нужно пристегнуть ремни и привести спинку кресла в вертикальное положение, Сэм первым делом наклонился к Стейну и быстро поцеловал его. Опять. Это так легко сейчас, словно во сне, где можно всё и без последствий.  
— Просыпайся. Мы почти прилетели.  
Стейн сразу открыл глаза, усмехнулся тихо и хрипло, в унисон мыслям Сэма:  
— Это всё-таки не сон.  
Сэм смотрел на него, наклонившись совсем близко, не давая даже прийти в себя.  
— Нет. А я часто тебе снюсь?  
Стейн погладил его по щеке, выпрямился, разминая спину, и ответил уклончиво:  
— Бывает.  
Тоже сев ровно, Сэм защёлкнул ремень.  
— И что мы делаем в твоих снах?  
— ‎Занимаемся сексом в основном. Хотя один раз мы были на космическом корабле… или просто корабле, не помню, который терпел крушение, и ты отказывался спасаться без меня, как бы я тебя ни уговаривал. Это было... захватывающе.  
Сэм задумался. Смог бы он так в действительности? Наверно, смог бы. Наверно, ради Стейна остался бы на терпящем крушение корабле. Потому что... потому что любит его. Потому что даже погибнуть вместе с ним — по крайней мере в теории — не кажется пугающим, это даже успокаивает.  
— ‎Мы спаслись в итоге? — поинтересовался Сэм после паузы.  
Стейн пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Кажется, я проснулся до того, как всё закончилось.  
Самолёт начал снижаться, и Сэм выглянул в окно в надежде увидеть хоть что-то, но там были только они аэропорта.  
— Я бы действительно остался с тобой.  
Стейн кивнул.  
— Знаю. Поэтому мне тот сон и запомнился.

До отеля ехали на такси и не говорили. Сэм просто устроился на коленях Стейна и дремал, так что понятия не имел, сколько они ехали — двадцать минут или пару часов. На улице было темно и когда они садились в такси, и когда выходили из него у дверей отеля.Зато в холле наоборот — светло и просторно, и у стены стояла сияющая огнями ёлка, а администратор сонно улыбался, отдавая ключи и выдавая дежурное поздравление. Сэму ужасно хотелось повиснуть на Стейне, от усталости и потому что болела голова, но он держался, терпел, пока они не поднялись в свой номер, просторный, светлый, с огромной кроватью, укрытой малиновым покрывалом, и плазмой, и с видом на горы. Сэм видел кусок белоснежной трассы и непривычно яркие звёзды, и такая редкая смена обстановки, к тому же неожиданная, сбивала с толку и очаровывала.  
Сэм просто стоял у окна, чувствуя, что теряет связь с реальностью, перестаёт понимать, где в итоге находится и как здесь очутился, и почему. Возможно, это просто пьяный сон, он спит в своей постели в Гётеборге рядом с Ребеккой, и ничего этого нет: ни отеля в Альпах, ни звёздного неба, ни Стейна, сидящего на кровати, что-то строча в телефоне.  
— Это не сон.  
Скорее, самому себе, чтобы перестать сомневаться, перестать бояться того, что это происходит на самом деле.  
— Не сон, — повторил Стейн, встал, подошёл, повернул к себе за плечо. — Пойдём в душ.  
Сэм пошёл за ним, на ходу снимая свитер и кидая его на кровать.  
На самом деле, когда заходил в номер, хотелось просто быстро вымыться и лечь спать, но теперь опять на первый план вышло желание. Соскучился, да и запах Стейна, его голос, немного осипший после длинного дня...  
Как обычно, аккуратно расстёгивать рубашку едва хватало терпения, но краем сознания Сэм понимал, что она у него сейчас единственная, и не стоит лишать её половины пуговиц, хотя бы до завтра, пока они не купят ещё одну. Но руки дрожали, Сэм весь дрожал, когда Стейн, пока он сам всё возился с пуговицами рубашки, расстегнул его джинсы и сунул руку в трусы.  
Наконец скинув рубашку, Сэм обнял его за шею, выгибаясь навстречу.  
Хотелось говорить пошлое, но Сэм почему-то никогда не решался, да и Стейн читал всё по глазам, от чего вело ещё сильнее.  
Сознание опять сделало странный трюк, опять всё было как будто не по-настоящему, только ощущения, никак не связанные с мыслями. Возможно, причиной тому — то, что он слишком много выпил и слишком мало спал.  
Сэм прижимался ладонями и щекой к белой стене, позволяя трахать себя, и казалось, что он чувствует всё то, что чувствует Стейн, его эмоции и ощущения, то, как он соскучился тоже. Как будто они... на одной волне. Хотя, это ощущение было всегда, только теперь стало глубже, ощутимее. Не просто привычка, понимание, возникшее за почти год, но что-то... другое.  
Стейн гладил его живот, шею, целовал, и Сэм чувствовал всё за двоих. Чувствовал что-то жаркое, чужое и одновременно принадлежащее только ему. Стейн мог бы не говорить, Сэм и так чувствовал всё: его нежность, непривычное, такое странное по отношению к себе, восхищение.  
Горячее дыхание между лопаток, бережные прикосновения, поцелуи. Стейн не просто трахал первого встречного — ему нужен был именно Сэм, и никто другой.  
Не нужно ничего говорить: просто положить его ладонь на свой член, откинуть голову назад, на его плечо, просто позволить довести себя до оргазма. Они одно целое сейчас. И это лучшее, что Сэм переживал когда-либо по отношению к человеку.  
Потом они целовались. Сначала просто стоя у стены, потом в душе, смывая друг с друга всю воображаемую дорожную пыль, всю усталость, все чужие следы и запахи. Всё ещё как во сне, идущем по самому сказочному из возможных сценариев.  
— Я всё ещё... не знаю, не воспринимаю это всё как реальное. Не до конца.  
Стейн сушил полотенцем волосы, пока Сэм просто сидел на краю ванной, дожидаясь его.  
— Это из-за длинного дня.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Знаю. Просто... спасибо.  
Стейн отложил полотенце, протянул руки, помог подняться. Опять обнял за пояс, поцеловал в подбородок.  
— Я хотел этого не меньше, чем ты.  
Глупо улыбаясь, Сэм уткнулся лицом в его шею и вдохнул тихо:  
— Идём спать. Я действительно устал.  
Смысла в такой огромной кровати было немного, они всё равно улеглись на краю, крепко обнявшись, и Сэм сразу вырубился. Без привычных предсонных размышлений, без попыток устроиться поудобнее. Просто уснул, обнимая Стейна за пояс. И в эту ночь спал без сновидений.

Утром, уже проснувшись, Сэм ещё долго лежал, обнимая Стейна и наслаждаясь возможностью просто прижиматься к его телу, дышать его запахом, не торопиться никуда, отдыхать вместе. И можно будет ещё три дня. Лежать. Заниматься любовью, смотреть дурацкие рождественские фильмы, играть в приставку, пить вино, может даже покататься на лыжах, если будет желание. Теперь это было по-настоящему, это было ощутимо, осязаемо, Сэм понимал это, ощущал всем своим естеством и старался насладиться каждой секундой.  
— Проснулся?  
Сэм чувствовал, что Стейн тоже уже не спит, но не пытался с ним заговорить, пока тот не решил сам.  
— Ага. Уже поздно, да?  
Стейн пару секунд помолчал, потом перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Сэму.  
— Часа три. Отдохнул хоть немного?  
— ‎Вроде да, — Сэм кивнул, потянулся к его губам. — Мы пропустили завтрак.  
Сэм чувствовал, что в ближайшее время они точно не поедят.  
— Сходим куда-нибудь? Чего ты хочешь?  
— ‎Суши. И горячий шоколад. Но только после этого.  
Заставив Стейна лечь на спину, Сэм уселся на него верхом.  
Стейн хмыкнул, погладил его щеке.  
— Я даже не сомневался.  
И снова те же размеренные ласки, поцелуи, такие привычные стоны. Только с той лишь разницей, что раньше они никогда не занимались любовью утром — всегда спешили куда-то, домой или на тренировку. Теперь пришло время. И пускай это всё с большой вероятностью закончится плохо, с разбитыми сердцем и пустотой, но сейчас это лучшее, что могло случиться в его жизни.

— Значит, горячий шоколад и суши?  
Выйдя из ванной, Стейн сел на кровать, притянул к себе валявшуюся с самого приезда сумку и достал из неё чистую футболку.  
Сэм всё сидел в постели, залипая в телефоне.  
— Да. Здесь есть что-нибудь, где смогут предложить и то, и другое?  
Стейн надел футболку, повернулся к нему.  
— Надеюсь, что да. Иначе придётся ехать куда-то ещё.  
Сэм, наконец, оторвался от телефона, подполз к Стейну, обнял его за пояс.  
— Мне кажется, ты слишком меня балуешь.  
Наполовину шутя, наполовину серьёзно. Потому что и правда — слишком. К этому опасно легко привыкнуть. И это слишком легко трактовать как... хотя, как ещё? Если он уже всё сказал прямым текстом?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь будет ещё хуже? Мне уже будет мало одного раза в неделю, а то и в две. Мало только потрахаться. Мало тебя.  
Стейн потрепал его по голове.  
— Знаю. Наверно, я хочу этого.  
— ‎Издеваешься, — хмыкнул Сэм, подвинулся, положил голову на его колени.  
— ‎Может, рассчитываю, что ты однажды приедешь и украдёшь меня.  
Сэм смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Я смогу это сделать.  
— ‎Знаю.  
Стейн улыбался, и Сэм ущипнул его за бок.  
— Опять провоцируешь!  
— Да, — схватил за волосы, наклонился, поцеловал. — Вдруг и правда сделаешь.  
Ещё немного, и завтрак (обед, ужин или что это?) снова отодвинулся бы на неопределённое время, но Стейн резко выпрямился и мягким приятным движением снова растрепал Сэму волосы.  
— Собирайся!  
Сэм был бы не против задержаться ещё, но спорить не стал. Потом ещё долго можно будет валяться. Всю ночь.

Быстро сбегав в душ, Сэм надел вчерашнюю одежду. Выглядела она нормально, ничего такого он в ней не делал, оделся вообще только перед тем, как ехать в клуб, где провёл пару часов, сидя за столом и цедя шампанское, а раздеваться старался аккуратно.  
Стейн, уже одевшийся, наблюдал за ним, сидя в кресле и качая ногой под музыку в телике. Сэму очень хотелось прокомментировать это, сказать, что наблюдать за тем, как человек одевается — ещё большее извращение, чем если он раздевается, но он почему-то молчал. В конце концов, это было приятно.  
— Тебе идут белые рубашки.  
Сэм понял, что щёки снова краснеют. Он давно перестал смущаться, когда они говорили откровенно, но теперь вдруг опять...  
— Хватит!  
— И ты стал другим за последние полгода. Взрослее. И ещё красивее.  
Сложно сказать, почему это так цепляет и против воли заставляет смущаться. Сэм никогда особо не умел реагировать на комплименты, но именно от Стейна это звучит как-то по-особенному. Каждый раз цепляет до мурашек.  
Склонившись к нему, Сэм выдохнул:  
— Идём. И пожалуйста, перестань меня смущать.  
И лизнул в свежевыбритую щёку. Просто так. Просто потому что можно.  
Стейн рассмеялся, вскочил на ноги, пытаясь щекотать его.  
— Ты, маленький конопатый засранец!  
Сэм с трудом увернулся, обхватил его со спины.  
— Извини, слишком заманчиво.  
Стейн только хмыкнул и развернулся.  
— Мы так никуда не пойдём.  
— ‎Нет. Я хочу есть.  
Стейн быстро поцеловал его, и Сэм разомкнул руки, хотя ужасно не хотелось.

После недолгих поисков сели в небольшой японский ресторанчик. Всё как везде, всё как обычно — несколько порций роллов с филадельфией, лапша с говядиной и горячий шоколад. Видимо, на взгляд Стейна он странно сочетался с японской кухней и сухим вином, потому что он не переставал улыбаться. А может, не в этом было дело. Сэм не знал. Не хотел задумываться, не хотел хотя бы сейчас загонять себя в морально-этическую ловушку.  
Проводить время со Стейном было просто хорошо. Несмотря на то, что это украденное счастье, украденное у других время. О стыде и чувстве вины можно будет подумать потом, когда вечерами будет сидеть дома. Тогда — хоть обдумайся. А сейчас только лёгкая тревога фоном, но к ней удаётся приспособиться относительно быстро.  
Поздний обед, улицы маленького альпийского городка, где все вокруг говорят на непривычном языке.  
— Нужно хоть раз покататься на лыжах. Ради приличия.  
Сэм сам не знал, с чего вдруг взбрело в голову. Как будто нечем больше заняться.  
Стейн хмыкнул.  
— У тебя же шмоток нет с собой. И у меня тоже.  
— Ну вот. А я уже собрался!  
Они смеялись, обмениваясь сложными взглядами, мечтая сказать многое, но не осмеливаясь. Это было круто. Этого хотелось. Больше, чем всех этих дурацких праздников, вечеринок и танцев. Сидеть до самого закрытия в баре где-то на окраине города, изредка разговаривая, но больше молча. Зная, что сбитый режим потом придётся мучительно восстанавливать, зная, что придётся вернуться домой, к своим семьям. Зная, что эта короткая сказка закончится.  
Не делая даже совместных фото, но в них нет нужды — всё запомнится и так. Белые вершины на горизонте, пустынные улицы, редкие горящие вывески работающих баров, тёплая улыбка Стейна, прикосновения тайком. Как невольно подпевал вдруг заигравшей «Skyfall», и Стейн смотрел пристально, но ничего не говорил, и Сэм не чувствовал себя неуютно, не чувствовал смущения, хотя каждый раз, когда кто-то заставал за попытками подвывать любви песнями, было жутко неловко и хотелось провалиться под землю.  
Как сидели на балконе, закутавшись в плед, и смотрели на звёздное небо.  
— Мне хочется сказать так много ужасно глупых вещей... — Сэм усмехнулся, без лишних мыслей взял Стейна за руку, сплёл пальцы. — Мне хорошо с тобой. Просто. Даже несмотря на то, что я понимаю, что это всё украденное.  
— Сэм, мы уже говорили об этом. Это мой выбор.  
— Знаю.  
— Я всё думаю, когда же это пройдёт, а оно...  
— Оно всё не проходит, не проходит и не проходит, — закончил Сэм.  
— Становится только хуже, — хмыкнул Стейн, склонил голову на бок, улыбаясь потерянно. — Или лучше. Не знаю. Я пока не решил.  
Звёздное небо, его руки, привкус вина, недопитый бокал которого стоит рядом на полу. Пальцы, нежно гладящие лицо: брови, щёки, лоб, подбородок, губы. С той деликатностью и теплотой, как только он умеет.  
— Не прекращай. Лучше — никогда.  
— Я и не собирался.  
Сэм никогда не чувствовал такой полной и нераздельной принадлежности кому-то. Таких настоящих и таких сильных эмоций по отношению к человеку, что каждый раз захлёбываешься ими, никак не можешь осознать и переварить. Словно они вросли друг в друга.

Четыре дня пролетели слишком быстро, хотя в них уместилось столько всего, что хватило бы на годы вперёд. Много говорили, занимались любовью, просто сидели на балконе, молча слушая музыку в плеере Сэма, и Стейн по несколько раз просил повторить какой-то из треков, заставляя с усмешкой замечать, что у него на удивление хороший вкус. Даже один раз таки сходили покататься на чёртовых лыжах, и после снова сидели в постели, усталые, снова с вином, снова обнимались просто так.  
— На самом деле я бы предпочёл валить куда-то, где тепло. Не подумай, что я с претензией, но просто в качестве идеи на следующий раз.  
Стейн рассмеялся и потрепал по волосам, а потом осторожно повалил на спину.  
— Уже строишь планы на следующий раз?  
Ответить легко. Так же легко, как было сказать, понимая, что он не обидится. Так же легко, как всё с ним.  
— Конечно. В следующий раз я всё-таки хочу знать, как мне одеваться.  
— Хорошо, я напишу тебе, прежде чем брать билеты.  
Не давая ответить, поцеловал, накрывая собой и снова, уже, кажется, в тысячный раз, заставляя почувствовать, как по телу тёплой волной растекается желание. Снова прикосновения его пальцев, его губ к губам, щекам, подбородку, шее, груди... немного щекотно, невыносимо приятно.  
— Ты точно извращенец. У тебя какой-то фетиш на веснушки.  
В ответ яркий сияющий взгляд снизу вверх — и подбородок немного скребёт кожу на животе щетиной, которую Стейн утром поленился брить (и сам Сэм был тоже к этому причастен, если честно).  
— Только на твои. Точнее, на тебя всего.  
Снова продолжил гладить и целовать живот, очень медленно, но очень настойчиво спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Заставляя шумно дышать и тихо стонать до того, как приступил к чему-то серьёзному. Заставляя хотеть и обожать как в первый и последний раз. Как и всегда.

Прощания — самая ужасная вещь в этих встречах, но в этот раз — особенно. Четыре дня вместе — слишком много и слишком мало одновременно, и отпускать его хотелось ещё меньше. Слишком привык быть рядом и ещё не успел насладиться, хотя, наверно, времени будет мало всегда. Потому что едва ли когда-то они смогут позволить себе больше. Или всё же смогут — бог знает.  
Сэм держал Стейна за руки, крепко сплетя пальцы, глядя в глаза. Боролся со скребущей болью в груди и желанием разреветься как маленький ребёнок, потому что отпускать не хотелось так сильно, что в этот момент готов был пожертвовать всем, что есть, лишь бы эта короткая зимняя сказка не заканчивалась никогда.  
— Знаешь, когда я впервые тебя увидел на тренировке, подумал: что это за парень, и почему он будет нашим капитаном? Какой-то старый хрен непонятно откуда… — Сэм усмехнулся. — Я даже представить не мог, что в конечном итоге всё получится… вот так. Это так странно!  
Стейн тоже усмехнулся, притянул к себе, не расцепляя рук, поцеловал.  
— Так обычно и бывает.  
— Наверно. Но это всё равно странно.  
Просто вот так стоять и смотреть друг на друга можно до бесконечности. Сэм бы не отказался. Потому что он счастлив только здесь, сейчас, рядом с ним, и всё остальное — как из другой жизни, кажется далёким и незначительным. Чужим. Хотя на самом деле всё ровно наоборот. И с этим ничего нельзя сделать. Только жить дальше и терпеть. До следующего раза.  
Они не виноваты даже, просто неудачное время, да и неудачная у них профессия для того, чтобы бросить всё и всех и просто быть вместе. Но иначе, может, и вовсе бы никогда не встретились. И к лучшему бы это было или нет, Сэм бы сказать не решился.  
— Спасибо тебе. Мне правда это было нужно: вырваться, уехать куда-то. С тобой. Я ведь даже не думал, что ты серьёзно затеешь всю эту историю!  
Стейн пожал плечами, осторожно высвободил руки и обнял за пояс.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мой авантюризм.  
— Я уже понял, — Сэм хмыкнул, сомкнул руки на его шее. — Так что насчёт следующего раза?  
— Куда-нибудь к морю и солнцу?  
— Да. И чем раньше, тем лучше.  
— Не имею ничего против!  
Сэм обнимал его и улыбался. Очень счастливо и очень глупо. Просто одной этой мысли, что они ещё увидятся, и очень скоро. Что Стейн с ним, что любит, что не считает всё, что с ними происходит, чем-то плохим. Что терпит всё его нытьё, поддерживает, что совершенно искренне на полном серьёзе считает красивым.  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что это всё слишком хорошо для меня. Что ты слишком хорош для меня. Но я не собираюсь отказываться.  
Снова усмешка Стейна, быстрый поцелуй. И ещё несколько мгновений объятий, прежде чем выйти из номера и спуститься к такси. Для угрызений совести ещё будет куча времени. Пока можно насладиться этим подарком, этим новогодним волшебством ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть.


End file.
